


1:03 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute Supergirl's attack knocked a creature down.





	1:03 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute Supergirl's attack knocked a creature down and he was safe with her.

THE END


End file.
